1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of food processing machinery and in particular the field of machinery usable for the cleansing of meat products. The present invention is particularly adapted for usage with the cleansing of meat products placed in casings such as sausage, pepperoni, salami or pork roll. Also, the present invention can be used with any type of meat product which can accumulate mold on the exterior surface or casing thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such sausage meat products are cleaned by hand in order to remove the mold which has accumulated on the exterior thereof. This is the present mode of cleansing merely by spraying or scrubbing the meat casings. Such operations require excessive labor costs and as such is definitely cost prohibitive. Also, by hand washing frequently the castings themselves are ripped or in another manner damaged thereby increasing the amount of waste product after the mold removal step. The present invention provides a novel means for cleaning of the mold completely from the exterior casing of the meats without damaging the casing itself.